Harry Potter y el viajero dimensional
by Jiassa
Summary: Harry se encuentra con un joven dormido en su habitación que se parece mucho a Tom Marvolo Riddle, el chico despierta y su llegada puede traer al descubierto muchos secretos del pasado y la verdadera historia detrás del reinado maligno de Lord Voldemort. Slash. AU. Bashing Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley. Oc y Ooc.
1. chapter 1

Harry no podia creer aun que este muchacho de aspecto frágil y delicado que dormía frente suyo hubiera sido alguna vez Lord Voldemort.

El joven entonces se desperezo provocandole un escalofrio, abrió los ojos azul oscuro y observo la habitación con confusión.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Se levanto con cuidado y murmuró por lo bajo. Braxas!

\- Abraxas quería que yo hiciera un hechizo y... ¡Algo debió salir mal!

\- ¿Eres Tom Riddle? - Pregunte con una nota de enfado en la voz. Riddle me miro algo exasperado y pregunto en voz baja como si temiera mi enfado.

\- ¿Quien es Tom Riddle? No conozco a nadie llamado así. ¿Es muggle, cierto? Mi nombre es Thomas Faith, de la antigua casa de Faith. Hijo de Selen Faith y Augusta Prince. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Potter, Harry Potter. - Aun nos entendía como era posible si quiera que este chico no fuera Tom Riddle, eran idénticos. A menos que... mis ojos se estrecharon y le lancé un Incarcerous instantáneo a Riddle. No era posible que tuviera que pasar por esto de nuevo tras perder a todos en la guerra, Riddle no podía seguir viviendo, ¡Él destruyó todos sus Horrocrux, incluyéndose a si mismo! Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny... Todos habrían muerto en vano de ser así. Riddle se mostró sorprendido, al parecer pensaba que el engaño me lo tragaría fácilmente. Pues no, ya no. No después de Sirius.

Y no había familia Sangre Pura alguna con el apellido Faith.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? No soy ninguna amenaza ahora, Potter. Braxas seguramente tiene mi varita, pues para los rituales no se necesita varita. Ahora... ¿Puedes soltarme? O llamar a tu hermano menor al menos, él me conoce. Sabe que no represento amenaza alguna contra esta familia. Ya que estamos emparentados con ustedes por medio de mi bisabuela. - Todavía con el engaño... espera un momento... fruncí el ceño, ¿Hermano? Riddle sabia perfectamente que no tenia ningún hermano y nunca se habría permitido tamaño error, asi que no es Riddle. Pero entonces... ¿Quién es y qué está haciendo aquí?

-Supongamos que te creo, ¿Cómo se llama mi hermano menor?- La sonrisa del desconocido no vacilo ante mi tono de puro desdén y sarcasmo amargo y contestó de lo más relajado ahora que el asunto se había arreglado, de su parte al menos. Mi parte del asunto aun quedaba por resolver.

\- Charlus Potter, es un Gryffindor de Quinto año. Aunque yo sea un Slytherin él es un muy buen amigo y no tiene prejuicios hacia nadie de nuestra casa, los conoce y si son, bueno, elitistas sangre pura nada que hacer. Si no, no los acusa de serlo como otros Gryffindors y prácticamente todo el Colegio. Braxas y Thaddeus no saben que hacer con él. Siempre anda tras Thadd y eso a veces lo molesta.

\- No conozco a ningún Charlus Potter, soy hijo único de James y Lily Potter.-Dijo irritado con este muchacho, esta conversación estaba haciéndole daño a sus nervios. Muchos habían querido hacerse pasar por antiguos amigos de la familia y la mayoría casi nunca había hablado con ellos, ni de ellos antes de esa noche de Halloween. Pero a pesar de eso, tenia el presentimiento de que este chico no le estaba mintiendo.

\- Ya verás cuando Charlie te escuche. Y él no me había contado que tenia un hermano en realidad, mira como son las cosas. Ninguno de los dos se reconoce como hermanos. Si yo tuviera hermanos, no haría algo así.- Concluyó. No le hice mucho caso y asenti sin decir nada. Aún no podia

permitirme confiar en él.

\- Pues haz lo que quieras, pero ese tal Charlie del que hablas no existe. En la Familia Potter no hubo un Charlus desde 1929 y está muerto desde 1978.

\- ¿1978? Estás loco, estamos en el año 1945. No es... oh... bueno, puede que sea mi culpa que este aquí. - Susurró perplejo, lo miré con sospecha. No me traía un buen presentimiento esa expresión en la cara de Thomas.

\- ¿Qué? - Gruñi finalmente sin paciencia. Thomas me miró y se encogió un poco al ver mi enfado, pero dijo sin temblor en la voz.

\- Mi hechizo. Mi hechizo me mandó aquí, Braxas había dicho algo acerca de conocer a nuestros Dominant antes de encontrarnos con ellos, como especie de visión de ellos. Pero al parecer me envió directamente dónde... Mi Dominant. - Ese conocimiento me dejó perplejo, este... _chico_ era mi _Ca_ _rrier._ Un muchacho capaz de concebir con el propósito de que la sociedad mágica no decayera en ausencia de niñas. Nacen con una pareja destinada, que no están obligados a estar juntos en caso de que el Dominant no desee a su Carrier.

\- Oh... Carrier. Bien, y... - tosi un poco nervioso- Este Abrazas... ¿No será por casualidad Abraxas Malfoy? - Thomas vio que iba por camino seguro y asintió relajado.

\- Abraxas también es un Carrier, creo que él debe estar con su Dominant en este momento. - Eso no debería ser posible, por el simple hecho de que Lucius y Draco Malfoy existían aquí.

\- Aquí hay Malfoys. Dos de hecho, padre e hijo. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

\- Humm... existe la probabilidad de que este sea el hermano mayor de Abraxas que murió cuando era un feto apenas. Por quién le pusieron su nombre. En este universo no murió y por tanto mi Braxas nunca nació. - Justo en ese momento el Flú de la mansión sonó y la voz suave de un adolescente se escuchó algo abrumada.

\- _¿Charlus? Creo que algo pasó, el hechizo salió mal. No encontró a Thomas y estoy en una casa desconocida... ¡No, Sueltame!_

\- **_Por supuesto que no, pequeño Carrier. Te quedas aquí._**

 _\- ¡Charlus! -_ Fue lo último que se escuchó desde el Flú. Thomas luchó contra el Incarcerous y sollozo cuando las cuerdas le cortaron la piel de las muñecas.

\- _Finite Incantatem. -_ Thomas ni siquiera me dio una segunda mirada al momento en que lo libere y Salió a buscar el Flú antes de que lo bloqueará, lo seguí y decidí ir con él por si acaso.

\- _Designandum Flú... Designandum Flú._ ¡No, Braxas! - Encontré a Thomas arrodillado al lado del Flú apuntando inútilmente al polvo. Habían bloqueado el hechizo de Rastreo Flú.

\- _Invenient Abraxas. -_ Susurre tomando a Thomas de un brazo y acercandolo a mí. -Cierra los ojos y toma aire. Nos apareceremos a las afueras de la Mansión Rockwood

\- ¿Rookwood? ¿Cómo Fergus Rookwood? - No contesté y cerré los ojos imaginando la mansión Rookwood en mi mente. Había hecho una incursión con los aurores allí una vez, asi que no me era desconocida.

Entonces sentí el tirón típico en el estómago de la aparición. Con Thomas agarrándose a mi con algo de miedo.

\- Estamos aquí. Abre los ojos, Thomas. - Thomas se separó de mí un poco sonrojado y aplano su túnica oscura. Pero casi de inmediato se mostró serio y preguntó.

\- ¿Aquí localizó el hechizo a Abraxas? Entonces un miembro de esta familia es su Dominant.

\- De esta familia sólo conozco a una persona y espero por el bien de tu amigo que no sea Augustus Rookwood. - Cerca de la entrada de la mansión había una persona, una mujer que se revolvia nerviosa en su sitio. Nos acercamos a ella cautelosamente y esperamos un poco.

\- No sé si deba decirle Cass, es que... tu padre no es un hombre muy bueno que digamos y si supiera que existes... no quiero pensar lo que haría.

\- Mam... tuve un presentimiento, algo muy importante va a pasar hoy en casa de él. No es necesario que le digas nada sobre mí, sólo intenta entrar. Estoy entrando en mi herencia Dominant y temo que padre tenga a mi Carrier. - Thomas me miro pidiendo permiso, yo asenti aun sin decir nada.

Si ese chico realmente era el Dominant de Malfoy seguramente que no se negaría a ayudarnos a entrar.

Thomas se acerco cautelosamente a la señora y armándose con un _Protego_ sin varita, (en caso de que le lance un hechizo, nunca se sabe) llamo la atención de la mujer, que se encontraba hablando con su hijo mediante un espejo de dos vías desde el cual se pudo observar el preocupado rostro del chico de mas o menos diecinueve años, como que yo, mientras su madre salto del susto y dio un pequeño grito.

La madre del tal Cass, a quien reconocí como Andrómeda Tonks estaba entre horrorizada y alegrada de verlos ahí. Harry sentía que la rabia lo invadía, no lograba entender como es que la abuela de Teddy pudo engañar a Ted Tonks con nada menos que Augustus Rookwood, quien tuvo la culpa de la huida de Andromeda con Ted. No tenia sentido y hablaba muy mal de ella, Thomas no sabia nada y simplemente le explico a la mujer agitada.

-Lo lamento, señora. No vamos a lastimarla, solo vinimos aquí para rescatar a un amigo mio que Lord Rookwood tiene secuestrado. Su cabello es color rubio miel hasta los hombros y sus ojos son azul grisáceo, si lo ve por favor avísenos. Responde al nombre de Abraxas, ¿ese chico con el estaba hablando era su hijo? Discúlpeme de antemano por andar de chismoso pero escuche su conversación y... Abraxas y yo realizamos un ritual que nos revelaría la identidad de nuestro Dominant pero hizo algo mas que eso. Nos llevo directamente hasta ellos. O, a las casas de sus familias, por lo menos. Abraxas puede ser el Carrier de su hijo. - Ella asintió en silencio y luego su rostro se ilumino y susurro.

\- Mi marido no quiere que salga de casa, tal vez si yo me quedo en su lugar podría dejar que se lo lleven. Pero no estará feliz de verme, apenas entro en Azkaban aproveche para huir de esta casa. Ya que Azkaban anulo su magia y todo lo que había sido hechizado por el volvería a su forma natural, como si la magia en el fuera eliminada. El _voto irrompible_ se anuló y logre huir. - Eso me sorprendió, ¿Andromeda no estaba casada con Ted Tonks? Así que era Andromeda Rookwood ahora, no Tonks.

-¿Que pasa con Ted Tonks?- Pregunte con algo de ira, porque no me creía en absoluto ese cuento que le había metido a Thomas. La expresión de Andromeda paso de decidida a sombría y respondió fríamente con una mascara Slytherin bien puesta.

-No sé de que estas hablando, Potter. Ted Tonks no importa desde hace tiempo, ¿O insinúas que yo también estuve detrás de la liberación injustificada de ese imbécil sinvergüenza?- Su reacción me sorprendió, esperaba que llorara, que se pusiera roja de vergüenza, que intentara negarlo, pero no esto. Esta extraña frialdad, un chico que no debería existir y... ¿Teddy existe siquiera aquí?

\- ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Nymphadora?- Ella palideció y me miro con sus ojos fríos como el hielo con tanta amargura que me heló la sangre, ¿Que le paso a la sonriente Andromeda que siempre tenia tiempo para su nieto? Se acerco a mi y levanto su varita hasta tenerla puesta justo sobre mi yugular.

-¿Como sabes de Nymphadora? Mi familia que yo sepa nunca publico en el Profeta el aborto forzado que me hicieron justo antes de entregarme al galán de Rookwood.-Mascullo llena de ironía y sarcasmo, pero con un leve temblor en la voz al decir la palabra aborto.

Thomas nos observaba con exasperación, 'Cass' estaba mudo, su madre nunca hablaba de esas cosas de su pasado y no había manera de que este extraño las supiera... ¿O sí?

-Le sugiero que retire su varita, señora. No querrá ver su brazo destrozado ni como terminaran sus nervios después de tantos _Crucios_.- No me permite mostrarme intimidado, a pesar de estarlo por ver a una persona que pensaba conocer y no reconocerla.

-Muy bien, señor Potter. No me asusta, pero dejemos las cosas así. Ahora, volviendo a lo que me decía, señor... -Dijo esperando una presentación de parte de Thomas, quien asintió y procedió a presentarse.

\- Faith, Señora. Thomas Faith, heredero de la noble y antigua casa de Faith. Y al parecer ya conoce a mi Dominant, Harry Potter. - Andrómeda bufo divertida.

\- Eso lo hace todo el mundo. Por _derrotar_ al señor oscuro cuando sólo era un bebé, ¿Absurdo, no? Y esa hazaña ¡oh, tan grande! Le costó la prisión a mi primo.

Y la muerte del marido de mi prima, que causó un gran dolor en ella y se suicidó dejándome a su niño conmigo. No me quejó Draco es un buen hermano menor e hijo, pero hubiera preferido no ver a Cissa en él cada vez que lo miró.

Bella ni pensó y se precipitó directo a Azkaban por el asesinato de los Longbottom.

¡El único normal de mis primos era Regulus y mira cómo terminó! muerto por el señor de sus padres, la ironía.

Rabastan por lo menos no se ha suicidado todavía después de...

Veía delante de mis propios ojos el dolor de una persona que había perdido a tantos como yo y la comprendía. Lo hacía, pero verla derrumbarse cuando ella siempre había sido su ancla le hizo sentir pésimo por no poder hacer nada.

Thomas la abrazó y la consolo como sólo los Carrier podían.

\- Siento no poder hacer nada, pero tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo y tu sobrino. Sé que los amas, ¿cómo no? si son lo único que te queda. Rabastan es sobreprotegido por Rodolphus y no te desea cerca de él... ¿Que mas puedes hacer? Repudiada como estas Bella no hablaría contigo ni en la locura provocada por Azkaban. Tus padres hace ya tiempo que murieron y la Guerra devastó tu familia. Draco y Cassius son mirados como mortifagos y criticados por todos. Yo lo sé, lo entiendo.

\- No lo entiendes, no lo entiendes. Cuando iba a fugarme con Tonks el imbécil pensé que sería feliz. Pensé que tendríamos a Dora y seríamos una familia, no esperé que... que él hiciera lo que hizo. No esperé que papá matara a Dora. No espere que al intentar escapar de un monstruo me fugara con otro.

\- Andy, no llores. - Andrómeda asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con una expresión frívola.

\- Los sentimientos son dañinos, especialmente la debilidad. - Thomas cerró los ojos y dio un suave suspiro mirando con algo de tristeza y dolor.

\- Soy vidente, pero no como los de este mundo. Yo cuando tocó objetos o personas puedo ver sucesos del futuro y a veces eso es una maldición.

\- ¿Qué viste? - Pregunté sintiendo la garganta seca de repente. No sabía si quería que respondiera. Me daba miedo la respuesta, en realidad.

\- La razón verdadera de la muerte de tu madre y tu padre y quien los mató no fue Voldemort. Tú madre murió víctima de múltiples violaciones a su cuerpo por unos tales Albus Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley. Y tu padre como el escudo de una nacida muggles llamada Lily Evans. - Entonces eso quería decir que... Lily Evans con cuya hermana pasé toda la vida debido a unas 'protecciones de sangre', ¿en realidad no era mi madre? Y que quien fuera mi madre verdadera murió violada por dos de los adultos en los que más confíe.

Un shock, todo un shock.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Mi madre era Lily Evans y ella murió para salvarme de Voldemort. - Asevere

con seguridad. Thomas negó y yo vi rojo por un segundo antes de lanzarme con rabia encima suyo. Él estaba bastante indefenso en realidad, eso no me detuvo. Le di un par de puñetazos antes de que mi naturaleza Dominant me detuviera. Dominant no golpean a sus Carrier, los protegen y aman.

Andrómeda curaba a Thomas mientras me mandaba miradas envenenadas de vez en cuando, era increíble ver a la furia Black en persona por lo que me quedé callado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo piensas disculparte, Idiota? Es tu Carrier, no cualquier persona animal sin cerebro. - Sin mirar a Thomas susurre avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, Thomas. Fue un impulso, no era mi intención golpearte así, es que para mi mis padres son un tema delicado. Y que tú sugirieras que Lilh Evans no era mi madre y que usó a mi padre como escudo para no morir ella me enfureció.

\- No te preocupes, vas a reaccionar peor cuando sepas el resto de la historia. - Apreté los dientes, pero no dije nada. No valía la pena refutar si eso conducía a la violencia.

Thomas negó divertido y pareció darse cuenta de que Abrazas todavía seguía allí adentro, así que se levantó rápido y sin pedir permiso ni preguntar cómo, entró a través de la barreras y utilizo el hechizo Invenient para encontrar a Abraxas. Quien resultó estar en una de las habitaciones con Hechizos de bloqueo que entre los tres deshicimos en poco tiempo. Abraxas se encontraba recostado en una cama grande con las muñecas atadas y enrojecidas por el forcejeo. Cuando vio a Thomas pareció por un momento que vio al mismísimo Merlín y dijo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Dónde estabas! intenté comunicarme con Charlus pero no logré nada. Y justo vino un tipo extraño que me trajo aquí y amarró a esta cama, tengo miedo. Dijo que esperará que esta noche van a venir muchos de sus amigos a divertirse conmigo y... no quiero que sea así... yo quería que mi Dominant lo hiciera no ellos. Gracias a Merlín que me encontraste antes de que me pasará algo. ¿Ese es tu Dominant? Se parece a Charlus... ¿o es Charlus? ¡Fue él todo este tiempo! Y uno pensaría que el Carrier de Charlus era Thaddeus con lo mucho que le insistía.

\- Braxas! Estás parloteando, de nuevo. Tu tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí. No, no es Charlus. Es su nieto-al ver la mirada en la cara de su amigo, Thomas se enfurruñó y susurró. -Te lo explicó luego. Ella es Andrómeda Black. Andy, este es Abraxas Malfoy.

Andrómeda palidecio y murmuró. - ¿El padre de Lucius? Pensé que estaba muerto-lo miró bien y levantó una ceja. -Y que era más viejo.

\- Sí, es que somos de otro universo en el que mi familia si existe y el Abraxas de este mundo no murió como un feto y por tanto mi Abraxas nunca nació aquí.

\- La edad. -Dijo ella incrédula. Thomas suspiro y dijo resignado.

\- Viajamos al futuro también. - Ella carraspeo y soltó una risa irónica. Thomas la miró con una cara inexpresiva. -Sé que suena a locura, pero es verdad.

\- No pierdan tiempo. - Espeté, suficiente sarcasmo, necesitamos huir. Abraxas fue liberado y en cuanto estuvo libre abrazó a Thomas llorando en su hombro, su cabello color miel agitandose en el viento artificial de la habitación.

\- Gracias, Thom. Gracias.

Salimos corriendo de la habitación y no reparamos en nada más, no nos dimos cuenta de los cuadros que observaban curiosos como el Carrier del heredero Rookwood huía con la madre de dicho heredero y prefirieron no decir nada a su descendiente mayor. Llegamos a la entrada de manera rápida y en los límites del bosque nos aparecemos de vuelta en la Mansión Potter.

El espejo doble vía de Andrómeda brilló y la voz de Cassius se escuchó del otro lado.

\- ¡Mam! ¿Estás bien? - Y eso fue todo, Abraxas lo escuchó y sintió su herencia hacerse cargo de él. Trastabillo un poco y luego cayó al sillón con un gran dolor en el vientre.

\- ¡Braxas! - Saltó Thomas a ayudar a su amigo. Abraxas sólo gimio y pidió con la voz llena de dolor.

\- Llévame con Mi Dominant. La herencia está comenzando. - Y se desmayó.


	2. Gringotts

\- Así que era cierto, este chico de aquí es mi Carrier. - Fue lo primero que dijo Cassius al ver llegar a Andrómeda y Thomas cargando a Abraxas mientras yo me sentaba en un sillón.

\- Pues sí, él es tu Carrier. - Respondió innecesariamente Andrómeda. Cassius la miró y decidió que ya había tenido mucho estrés por hoy. se la llevó a su habitación y la dejó acostada para luego bajar nuevamente a asignarle habitación a cada uno de los recién llegados. Sólo para encontrar a un estupefacto Draco mirando fijamente a su Carrier.

\- ¿Problema? - Drago negó y parpadeo aún en Shock. - Entonces... tú estás ahí parado esperando a que un Poltergeist te empuje para que te muevas, ¿no?

\- Claro que no, idiota. ¿Quién es él? ¿Mi gemelo perdido? - Dijo con sarcasmo. Pero yo me lo tomé en serio, tal vez sí lo eran. Pero había algunas diferencias fundamentales, el cabello de Draco era fino y liso y caía platinado a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de un color gris mercurio. Abraxas tenía el cabello rubio miel, ondulado y hasta los hombros. No le había visto los ojos, así que puede que sean parecidos a los de Draco.

\- Es Abraxas Malfoy, Draco. -Draco se sentó en un shock aún mayor. Y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Thomas acarició la cabeza de Abraxas examinando a Draco.

\- ¿Mi abuelo? Eso es imposible, él está muerto. Y es... joven. No puede ser Abraxas Malfoy.

\- Y es mi Carrier. -Ahora si, la mandíbula de Draco cayó sin que lo pudiera detener. Su abuelo era el Carrier de alguien a quien consideraba su hermano y... por el amor de Merlín, ¡además era su primo!

\- ¿Y ellos que hacen aquí? -Terminó preguntando por fin. Harry tomó la palabra y respondió.

\- Viajaron de una dimensión y un tiempo diferente. Thomas Faith aquí es mi Carrier y Abraxas Malfoy su mejor amigo y, Carrier de Cassius. - Draco miró con desdén a Harry y murmuró resentido.

\- ¿Y ese cambio de opinión, Potter? Ahora no todos los Slytherin son mortifagos según veo. Espero por el bien de tu Carrier que tu forma de ser también haya cambiado, porque si sigues igual que en la escuela va a ser doloroso para él. Según algunos Slytherin de cuarto año, tú fingias amarlos y cuidarlos para después humillarlos y abandonarlos.

\- ¿Harry... es eso cierto? - Preguntó Thomas con cautela, sin querer provocar una pelea ni un duelo.

\- No, no lo sé. - Respondió Harry igual de confundido, él nunca se había acercado a ningún Slytherin con esas intenciones. Sólo duelos y Quidditch. - No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Malfoy. No quieras confundir a mi Carrier con tus locuras.

\- Yo no lo intento confundir, Potter. ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que le hiciste a Blaize Zabinni?

\- ¡Harry! Esta no es tu dimensión, ¿cierto? - Preguntó un poco asustado Thomas. Yo asenti un tanto preocupado, ¿Cuántas cosas más habían cambiado? Draco los miró sin comprender, ¿otra dimensión?

\- Potter... ¿No lo recuerdas de verdad? - Preguntó esta vez Cassius. Yo negué y fui a ver a Abraxas que se estaba despertando. Cuando me vio, me abrazó y se aferró a mi ropa escondiendo la cara en mi hombro.

\- ¡Charlus! No te imaginas el miedo que sentí... tuve una pesadilla horrible, Charlie. Thomas no estaba y un tipo raro me secuestró y su hijo era mi Dominant, el de Thomas es tu nieto Charlie. Thaddeus si es tu Carrier, sé feliz.

\- Braxas, no fue una pesadilla. Todo es real, entraste en tu herencia y te desmayaste. Thadd y Charlie no están aquí. - Aún no me quedaba claro quién era el tal Thaddeus, pero según esta conversación era mi abuelo.

\- ¿Quién es Thaddeus? - Draco y Cassius palidecieron y me miraron como si fuera un alienígena. Thomas y Abraxas sonrieron y Thomas dijo.

\- Thaddeus Nott. Él es el Carrier de tu abuelo, y yo supongo que es tu abuelo Carrier. - Estoy... ¿relacionado con Theodore Nott?

\- ¿Thaddeus Nott? Él es el tío abuelo de Theodore que jamás llegó a conocer, ni su padre lo conoció. Y el abuelo de Theo nunca quiso hablar de él, la versión oficial en el profeta es que tu abuelo estuvo casado con una tal Euphemia y que ambos fueron asesinados por mortífagos. - Cassius explicó ante mi confusión y la expresión sorprendida de Draco.

\- Hmm... Vaya, no me lo esperaba. No recuerdo haber prestado mucha atención a Theodore, así que no me he formado ninguna opinión de él aún.

\- Sí, bueno. Thomas y yo conocemos al abuelo de Theodore, su nombre es Thaddur Nott y es el heredero de la casa Nott, es muy protector con Thaddeus y le dijo una vez que si se casaba con Charlus iba a desconocerlo totalmente. Al parecer cumplió su amenaza.- Explicó Abraxas a Cassius que no entendía porque el abuelo de Theodore se negaba a hablar de Thaddeus.

\- Por otro lado, Draconis. - Habló Thomas esta vez. - Nosotros no conocemos al nieto de Charlus y el que nos digas cosas así de él no ayuda mucho, pues en esta dimensión él es diferente.

\- ¡Eso es una locura! Ustedes no son de otra dimensión, sé que eso no es posible, así que no me intenten engañar. Los Faith no existen y tú no eres mi abuelo. - Refutó Draco, Abraxas cerró los ojos y sollozo levemente al escuchar a su nieto. Thomas lo abrazó y el Dominant Malfoy entrecerro los ojos con furia y avanzó hasta agarrar del cuello al muchacho sollozante. Cassius reaccionó instantáneamente y separó a Draco de Abrazas, que respiraba pesadamente. En cuánto el nieto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se alejó horrorizado. Braxas lloró en el hombro de su Dominant viéndose frágil y Thomas lo abrazó por detrás con cariño.

\- Lo... Lo siento. No sé que me pasó. - Trató de explicarse avergonzado frente a su primo, que lo veía con enfado.

\- Hablaremos más tarde, Dragón. Ahora, Braxas, vamos a mi cuarto. Thomas, quedate aquí con Draco y Harry por favor. - Thomas obedeció y se quedó con nosotros sin poner pero. Abraxas estaba mejor con su Dominant.

\- Thomas, si es verdad lo que dicen... en Gringotts está la prueba. Sólo tienen que pedir un examen de sangre y todo saldrá ahí. - Intentó reinvindicarse Draco. Thomas asintió y me miró pidiendo permiso para ir a Gringotts al día siguiente. No me negué.

\- ¿Dónde podemos dormir, Malfoy? - Pregunté sin más ánimos para aguantar a Draco Malfoy por más tiempo.

\- En la habitación al lado de la escalera. - Dijo y los guió hasta allí. Thomas entró con miedo a la habitación, pues sabía que durante la herencia los Carrier entraban en una etapa sumamente fértil y atraían inevitablemente a sus Dominant. No quería hacer nada con el suyo, no lo conocía y no sabía si era una buena persona o no. Por lo que sabía podía estar haciéndose el tonto ante lo que el nieto de Abrazas dijo.

\- No va a pasar nada entre nosotros hasta que te conozca, ¿está bien? - Exigió asustado, Harry se sintió un poco herido por la desconfianza de su Carrier pero asintió y no dijo nada.

La noche se fue tranquila y a la mañana siguiente un Abraxas sonrojado apareció ante Thomas gritándole.

\- ¡Me abrazó durante toda la noche, Thomas! Espero no equivocarme pero creo que esto no va a ser tan malo después de todo. Cassius no es nada como su padre, ¿Y el tuyo? - Preguntó entusiasmado. Me senté lentamente y sonreí ante la hiperactividad de mi amigo.

\- No, no me abrazó. No estoy seguro de que es capaz de hacer, ya oiste a tu nieto. - Braxas hizo un puchero y se quejó por lo bajo.

\- ¡Thomas! No puedes juzgar a alguien sólo por lo que te digan de esa persona, tienes que conocerla y...

\- Hoy iremos a Gringotts. -Dije ignorando su berrinche. - Vamos a realizar una prueba de herencia para demostrarles a estos escépticos que estamos diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿No nos creen? ¿Por qué? Con la magia todo es posible. - Me llené de cariño al ver la inocencia de mi amigo, se veía tan tierno que era imposible imaginar que era el heredero de una de las familias más oscuras.

Pero eso era sólo una fachada.

\- No, Braxas. No lo hacen. Tu nieto se ofreció a llevarnos ahí, ¿estás listo? - Revisé con la mirada la ropa de Abraxas, era una túnica de color verde esmeralda con bordes plateados hecha de seda de acromantula. Traía en una mano una túnica de color rojo sangre y en la otra botas de piel de dragón. Levanté una ceja y pregunté. - ¿Ropa para mí? No esperé este pequeño detalle de su parte.

\- Sí, Andrómeda me dio algunas de las ropas que usaba cuando era joven. Es tanto para mujeres como para Carriers. - Abraxas dejó la ropa en la cama y salió de la habitación dejándome solo para que me bañe. Me bañé rápidamente pues no podía esperar para ir a Gringotts.

La túnica me quedaba bien y las botas también. El color rojo hacia qué mi piel se viera aún más pálida. Cepille mi cabello negro y cuando estuve listo bajé para encontrar a Andrómeda, Cassius, Draco, Abraxas y Harry esperándome para tomar el desayuno.

\- Buenos días a todos, ¿te sientes mejor, Andy?

\- Eh... oh, sí. - Respondió un poco somnolienta. Cassius río un poco al ver a su madre totalmente desarreglada junto a los dos adolescentes arregladisimos pareciendo bastante fuera de lugar. Harry simplemente analizó a su Carrier y se sonrojo al notar la gran belleza de este. Abrazas veía esto con diversión, pues sabía perfectamente que su amigo era tan ciego en estas cosas que ni cuenta se había dado de la reacción de Harry. Draco se sentó cerca de su abuelo e intentó tomarle la mano, cosa que fue rechazada inmediatamente por Abraxas, que tenía aversión a cualquier Dominant que le tocara que no fuera el suyo, debido a la herencia.

\- Draco, no es que no me agrades pero no sé cómo actuar alrededor de ti y... lo de ayer fue demasiado. Ninguno estaba en su mejor momento y el escepticismo y orgullo son algo que caracteriza a los Malfoy más que cualquier otra cosa, pero necesito tiempo. Dame un día más y todo quedará olvidado, ¿sí? - Draco asintió y separó las manos de las de su abuelo, que por un momento no se vio como la frágil criatura que le había parecido ayer.

\- Cassius, si haces el favor. - Cassius asintió y sirvió el desayuno con un movimiento de su varita. Andrómeda giró los ojos y río irónicamente.

\- Con lo mucho que me esforcé en que vieras que hacer las cosas del modo Muggle era más satisfactorio que el mágico, aún sigues con esa manía de hacerlo del modo mágico. - Cassius sonrió tímidamente y Draco se rió respondiendo por él.

\- Lo que pasa tía, es que su hijo aquí presente es demasiado flojo para hacer las cosas al modo Muggle. - Abraxas río por lo bajo y Cassius le dio una mirada de enojo breve a Draco antes de girarse y preguntar.

\- ¿Alguien quiere Patatas? - Harry asintió y tres patatas volaron hacia su plato. Thomas pensó en su propia familia, ¿le extrañaría? Supuso que su prima sí lo haría, Eileen siempre estuvo detrás de él para protegerlo de todo, sólo esperaba que ella pudiera tener una vida felíz y larga. Sus padres eran muy consentidores, pero él nunca pidió mucho en realidad, lo unico que pedia era plumas y pergaminos para escribir todo lo que veía.

La siguiente media hora pasó en silencio, nadie hablaba y el ambiente era un poco incómodo, cuando al fin terminaron de comer Andrómeda lavó los platos con ayuda de Abraxas y los demas se prepararon para salir. Andrómeda volvió junto a Abraxas y cogió el cuenco de polvos Flú que estaba a los pies de la chimenea.

\- Bien, tomen un poco del polvo flú y digan a Gringotts: el banco de los magos. - Dijo Andrómeda dándonos el cuenco de polvos flú, primero fue ella y luego Cassius, Draco, Abraxas, Harry y finalmente, yo.

Los Goblins se acercaron a nosotros en cuanto nos vieron y Ragnok dijo.

\- Lord Faith, ¿ha venido para deshacer el hechizo obliviador masivo en todos los que conocieran a los Faith? - Los miré sin comprender... yo no había hecho eso. Los demás también me miraron interrogantes.

\- Sí... deshaga el hechizo, maestro Goblin. Pero no estamos aquí por eso, estamos aquí para realizar una prueba de herencia. - Ragnok asintió y con un gesto indicó que lo siguieramos. Llegamos a una sala que contenía algunos cuencos, pergaminos y plumas.

\- ¿Quién va a ir primero? - Abraxas decidió ir primero y Ragnok le indicó que cortara la palma de su mano con una daga Goblin, lo cual hizo y que dejará caer tres gotas de su sangre en un pergamino. Abraxas hizo lo que se le dijo y vimos como su sangre se movió en el pergamino hasta formar en letras rojas las palabras.

 _Nombre del mago= Abraxas Brutus Malfoy Lestrange._

 _Fecha de nacimiento= 27 de febrero de 1929._

 _Nombre del padre= Brutùs Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass._

 _Nombre de la madre= Leta Rhea Lestrange Black._

 _Herencia= Carrier._

-¡Ja, en sus caras! - Abraxas exclamó infantilmente. Draco fruncio el celo y Cassius sonrió mientras Andrómeda suspiraba.

\- Ahora voy yo. -Dije, Harry iba a ir al último.

Repetí el proceso y vimos como las letras fueron apareciendo.

 _Nombre del mago= Thomas Oskar Faith Prince._

 _Fecha de nacimiento= 12 de Junio del 1929._

 _Nombre del padre=_ _Selen Thomas Faith McDoughal._

 _Nombre de la madre = Augusta Eileen Prince Yaxley._

 _Herencia= Carrier._

 _Hijos= **Bloqueado.**_

\- Los dos somos quienes decimos ser, ¿ven? - Draco tenía una cara de consternación, ahora no podía refutar.- Espera un momento... ¿hijos?

Pero antes de que nadie le escuchara su Dominant ya tenia toda la atención. Harry encontró esto divertido y repitió el proceso. Las letras que se formaron fueron todo un shock para él.

 _Nombre del mago= Horus Arcturus Potter Black._

 _Fecha de nacimiento= 18 de enero de 1979._

 _Nombre del padre= James Charlus Potter Nott._ _(fallecido)_

 _Nombre de la madre= Regulus Arcturus Black Black._ ( _fallecido)_

 _Herencia= Dominant._

 _Segunda identidad= Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Nacimiento= 31 de julio de 1980_

 _Glamour potente puesto sobre él a la edad de cuatro meses y medio._

 _Apariencia real= Cabello negro ondulado, ojos grises, pómulos altos, nariz recta, piel pálida y labios delgados._

 _Secuestro = 20 de marzo de 1979._

Esto no podía ser cierto... pensaba Harry mientras veia sus resultados. Thomas dijo la verdad, Lily Evans no es mi madre... es Regulus Black. Entonces eso quiere decir que... el resto de la historia también es cierta, mi madre murió por las violaciones de Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley.

Andrómeda estaba en Shock, su primo favorito era la madre de Harry Potter. Cassius y Draco comprendieron que ahora los tres eran primos, aunque no les gustara.

\- Harry... - Intervino Thomas en los pensamientos ajenos. - Si quieres puedes hacer un ritual para que te saquen el Glamour. - Y tal vez él pueda descubrir que significaba ese Hijos y porque estaba bloqueado.

\- Lord Faith, esto tendrá un costo de 50 galeones. - Thomas sonrió dulcemente y respondió esperando que no haya revelado nada en su rostro que podía hacer que el Goblin se diera cuenta de que iba a costar algo más que 50 galeones.

\- No hay problema. - Ragnok los guió a la sala de rituales y al llegar uno de los cuencos empezó a brillar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ragnok se dio cuenta de esto y lo miró descolocado.

\- Es el ritual de transporte interdimensional, ¿Lord Faith, cruzó dimensiones más de una vez?

\- No lo sé, la única que recuerdo es esta. Pero... Ragnok, en mi Prueba de Herencia estaba la categoría Hijos y se encontraba Bloqueada, quiero saber que significa. - Braxas levantó las cejas y los demás no sabían que decir. ¿Qué significaba eso?

\- Bien, si es así. Acérquese al cuenco, vamos a poder ver lo que nos quiere mostrar si usted derrama tres gotas de su sangre en él. - Hice lo que se me dijo un poco nervioso por el resultado.

En el cuenco se empezaron a mover imágenes, la primera de dos chicos que peleaban, en la segunda se mostraba la unión no consentida de ambos, en la siguiente un chico menudito que sollozaba con una luz azul flotando sobre su vientre, la cuarta mostraba a los dos chicos abrazandose y la quinta a unos gemelos recién nacidos. La sexta fue la última, los bebés se quedaron en una casa con dos Golem y los padres partieron con la memoria borrada a su pasado (que era el futuro de sus hijos por un lado y el pasado del mundo en que vivían del otro), donde no se conocían. Todo para protegerlos de un mal llamado Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- Ragnok no respondió y del cuenco sacó dos pergaminos que al abrirlos resultaron ser certificados de nacimiento.

\- Son los certificados de nacimiento de sus hijos, Lord Faith. - Harry sentía una sensación de opresión al pensar en una posible infidelidad de su Carrier.

Nombre del mago= Lukas Oswald Potter Faith.

Fecha de nacimiento= 23 de abril de 1989.

Nombre del padre= Horus Arcturus Potter Black.

Nombre de la madre= Thomas Oskar Faith Prince.

Herencia= Carrier.

Bloqueos= Bloqueo en la magia 30 % liberado. Elemental Fuego.

\- Son nuestros hijos. Son nuestros... pero, ¿cómo es posible? Yo tenía once años en ese entonces.

\- Es posible, porque Lord Faith ya había viajado antes y al hacerlo causó que su Dominant fuera con él. Ustedes no se llevaban bien al principio según esto y su primera vez no fue consensuada, pero todo quedó perdonado al descubrir que esperaban a su primer hijo. Luego Dumbledore descubrió lo que había pasado y quiso intervenir, por tanto ustedes decidieron dejar a sus hijos en otra dimensión donde la magia natural no existía y todos eran Muggles.

\- Oh...Bueno. Eso es inesperado, somos padres.- Susurró por lo bajo Thomas en shock, él sólo tenía quince años. - ¿Hay alguna manera de desbloquear nuestras memorias?

Ragnok levantó una ceja y dijo - Sólo una, tienen que darse un beso.

\- ¿Qué? - Pero antes de que dijera nada Harry ya lo había jalado para besarle. Todos los recuerdos salieron a flote bruscamente y en cuanto terminaron, Thomas abrazó a Harry sin querer soltarlo. Sus bebés...

\- Nos falta ver a Oskar. - Susurró luego de unos segundos soltando finalmente al padre de sus hijos.

Nombre del mago= Oskar Saith Potter Faith.

Fecha de nacimiento= 24 de abril de 1989.

Nombre del padre= Horus Arcturus Potter Black.

Nombre de la madre= Thomas Oskar Faith Prince.

Herencia= Dominant.

Bloqueo= 50 % desbloqueado el núcleo mágico. Habilidad vidente 10 % desbloqueada.

\- ¿Podemos ir a buscarlos? - Ragnok asintió y le aconsejó que eliminara su Glamour antes. Harry obedeció y permitió que realizaran el ritual. Fue muy doloroso a juzgar por sus gritos y expresiones, los Black restantes estaban ansiosos por conocer el aspecto de su recién descubierto primo.

\- Me parece imposible que tengas hijos, Thomas. Hasta hace dos días estábamos esperando con ansias la llegada de las clases y ahora miranos, en otra dimensión, con nietos e hijos. -susurró Abraxas un poco mareado, me reí suavemente y asenti estando de acuerdo con él. La situación me parecía igual de surrealista.

Harry Potter desapareció para dar paso a Horus Potter, todos contuvimos el aliento al notar el inmenso cambio. Sus ojos antes verdes ahora eran grises, su cabello negro revuelto ahora era largo y ondulado, su cara era más afilada y sus pómulos altos con una palidez característica de los Black, se parecía mucho a Alphard Black, uno de mis amigos.

\- Te pareces a Alphard... ¿Eres su nieto? - Preguntó Abraxas. Andrómeda se rió y negó imaginando de casados a esos dos que ni de hermanos se llevaban bien.

\- No, el abuelo de Horus era Orión. Alphard nunca tuvo hijos, Abraxas. - Braxas se encogió un poco decepcionado y dijo.

\- Ah, que mal. Yo lo veía emocionado con Eileen. - Ahora sí Andrómeda mostró shock en su rostro. ¿Eileen...? ¿Cómo la madre de Snape?

\- ¿Eileen Prince? Ella se casó con un muggle llamado Tobías Snape y tuvo un hijo con él.- ¿Qué pasó para que Eileen se casara con un Muggle? No es que ella fuera una purista de sangre pero que yo sepa ella no quería tener problemas por si su esposo la llegaba a considerar una aberración.

\- ¿Muggle? ¿Mi prima se casó con un Muggle? ¿Cómo en la tierra pasó eso? - Pregunté un poco desorientado. Horus me miró con algo de lástima y eso me confundió aún más.

\- Tu primo segundo Severus Snape salvó mi vida innumerables veces y murió por mí. Le debo la vida.- Horus cerró los ojos y suspiró con una expresión de nostalgia.

\- Ahh, ¿Y Eileen está viva aún? - Andrómeda negó con una expresión sombría.

\- Tobías la asesinó cuando Severus tenía catorce años. Pero no pienses en matarlo, Sev ya lo hizo.

\- Bueno, una cosa menos de que preocuparse. ¿En este mundo Alphard estaba tras ella? - Andrómeda volvió a negar y dijo.

\- Esperemos que la Eileen de tu mundo se haya casado con Alphard y no con Tobías.- Recordé todo lo que Alphard pasó para que Eileen le correspondiera y al instante estuve seguro de que, al menos en mi mundo, ellos terminaron juntos.

\- Estoy seguro de eso. Eileen nunca mostró señales de no corresponder los sentimientos de Alphard. - Ragnok nos miró y captó la atención de Horus diciéndole.

\- Horus Potter, su padre James Potter le dejó una carta. ¿Desea leerla? - Horus asintió queriendo saber que había pasado con su familia.

\- Gracias, Ragnok. - Entonces Ragnok le entregó un pergamino a Horus quien lo abrió y se quedó mirando fijamente su interior, ahí había una foto mágica.

Dos jóvenes sonrientes, el que era más pequeño y delicado que el otro cargaba un bebé de apenas dos meses de edad, con una pelusa de cabello negro. El otro era un hombre castaño de ojos color chocolate y lentes, que abrazaba por los hombros al más joven de cara fina y cabello negro corto hasta los hombros con los ojos grises que parecían plata líquida. Ambos se veían felices.

\- Esos son Regulus y James, y ése eres tú, Horus. - Horus no dijo nada y empezó a leer el pergamino.

 ** _Horus, hijo mío. Espero que hayas descubierto la verdad acerca de ti y no me odies por lo que parece, yo no quise que esto pasara. Regulus era el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo y a pesar de ser un Slytherin nunca fue como los demás. Yo había conocido a Regulus desde qué éramos niños, sabía que él no era tan valiente o impulsivo para quedar en Gryffindor pues Sirius nunca lo había dejado valerse por si mismo, cuando quedó en Slytherin nunca lo dejamos solo. Luego de un tiempo Snape se unió a nosotros y junto a Moony fuimos una familia por un tiempo. Hasta que Evans se interesó en mí y consiguió el apoyo de Snape debido a su enamoramiento._**

 ** _Yo amé mucho a Reggie y cuando Evans y Dumbledore vinieron a nuestra casa y se llevaron a Regulus sufrí mucho, pues Evans puso sobre mí un potente Imperius que me impedía hablar sobre tu verdadera identidad y la de tu madre. Yo sé que Tom es inteligente y no caerá en ningún hechizo lanzado por ellos, si descubre lo que le pasó a Reggie vendrá a pedir explicaciones aquí, espero que te lleve con él, si eso no pasó fue porque lo capturaron al igual que a Regulus._**

 ** _En ese caso, ¿Quién habría pensado en que Tom Riddle se haya dejado capturar? No importa, seguro estás riendo ahora junto a Tom pensando en la imposibilidad de eso._**

 ** _Te quiere y lo lamenta, tu padre_**

 ** _James Charlus Potter Nott._**

\- ¿Tom... Riddle? No, eso es imposible. Lord Voldemort de ninguna manera era amigo de mis padres...

\- Horus, si ese tal Dumbledore ha hecho todo lo que hemos descubierto entonces puede haber sido capaz de inventarse a Lord Voldemort también. - Andrómeda negó en shock y cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrando su cabeza, Cassius y Draco se asustaron y la sostuvieron mientras ella era absorbida por sus recuerdos. Cerca de diez minutos después ella despertó con una expresión enfurecida en el rostro.

\- ¡Ese maldito! Horus, Tom Riddle no nació en el 1926, nació en el 1965 y fue un Slytherin amigo de Regulus, yo lo conocí en la boda de tys padres, era un adolescente de trece o doce años de cabello negro en bucles y ojos brillantes color chocalate solía tener una mirada solitaria, pero cuando se rodeaba de Regulus, Evan, Rabastan y Barty su mirada se iluminaba y estaba llena de vida. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él, desde la boda... no sabía que ese bastardo de Dumbledore le hizo algo. - Thomas asintió y esperó a que Andrómeda se relajara un poco, entonces se acercó a ella y le dijo.

\- Eso es comprensible, Dumbledore bloqueó todos tus memorias acerca de todo lo relacionado a la verdadera identidad de Horus, incluyendo el matrimonio de sus padres y quienes se encontraban en él. - Yo no supe que decir, si eso era cierto, ¿A quién había vencido?

\- Si Riddle no era Voldemort, entonces...¿Quién era?- Abraxas carraspeo nerviosamente y compartió una mirada con Thomas quien al parecer entendió lo que quería decirle y suspiró.

\- Lo más probable es que haya sido un Golem, en cuyo caso, Dumbledore si que atrapó a Riddle. Pues se necesita la sangre de la persona que quieres replicar para poder hacerlo. - Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo a veces pienso que ya me volví completamente loco, es decir, me la pasé gran parte de mi vida odiando a Tom Riddle cuando el pobre ni siquiera quiso todo esto.

\- Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar en esto, Lukas y Oskar pueden esperar un poco más. - Thomas me miró un poco airado, suspiré y aclaré las cosas. -Sólo un día, lo prometo. No me mires así, Thomas. Es imposible que eso sea cierto, Tom Riddle es el mal, no es capaz ni de sentir ni de amar.

\- Cuida tu boca, Potter. Ese niño fue la persona más herida y a la vez menos insensible que he conocido. No te permitiré insultarlo, y si es verdad lo del Golem eso explica tu sentir ya que los Golem que nosotros creamos no son capaces de sentir como los Golem de los Rabinos judíos. Lo que tú hayas visto no fue el verdadero Tom Riddle.

\- Lo siento, es que... pasé tanto tiempo creyendo que Tom Riddle fue el asesino de mis padres y de Cedric que aún me cuesta un poco cambiar mi manera de pensar sobre él. - Andrómeda asintió y Draco bufó sonriendo de lado mientras Abraxas le daba un pequeño codazo algo sonrojado. Cassius levantó las cejas y Thomas suspiró aliviado, al menos el tema fue olvidado momentáneamente.

\- Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nos veremos mañana, Ragnok. - El Goblin asintió y los demás Goblins que estaban ahí debido al desbloqueo de la apariencia de Horus se fueron.

\- Mañana, maestro Ragnok le ruego que me enseñe como abrir portales entre dimensiones.- El Goblin aceptó y cerró el trato con una reverencia, le devolví el gesto y él se fue.

\- Thomas, vámonos. - Braxas prácticamente rogó sonrojado. Draco aún sonreía burlonamente y lo que sea que haya dicho debe haber afectado mucho a Abraxas. Salimos de la sala de rituales y caminamos junto a un Goblin hasta uno de los carros que nos llevaría de vuelta hacia arriba.

Cuando llegamos todos estábamos un poco mareados pero nada serio, pues nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a los viajes de Gringotts.

Fuimos hasta la chimenea aún un poco contrariados por la oleada repentina de información. Pasamos por Flú uno a uno y cuando estuvimos todos en la casa de Andrómeda.

Me permití a mí mismo romperme y corrí a la habitación en la que pase la noche, abrí la puerta y me recosté recordando lo que el portal dimensional nos había mostrado.

Mis hijos... Lukas y Oskar, ¿Cómo pude dejarlos? Eran tan lindos, hasta Horus lo aceptaba, ellos fueron lo único que nos distrajo de la barbaridad por la que fueron concebidos. Eran lo único que quitaba mi dolor de seguir observando a Horus por más tiempo, su tacto, sus ojos, su voz, todo de él me recordaba lo que había hecho. Y odié eso.

Pero ahora que ellos no están... ¿Qué me queda? ¿Qué nos queda a nosotros? Él es mi Dominant y yo soy un Carrier ya reclamado, pero me es imposible estar cerca de él para mí, aún no puedo superarlo.

Sólo quiero ver a mis hijos de nuevo.

Lloré durante un buen rato recordando a todos los que dejé atrás sin un posible retorno o alguna explicación para ellos de mi repentina desaparición, lloré por mis hijos que habían tenido que vivir en un mundo donde nadie los entendía y nadie los guiaba, lloré por mí mismo y por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a Horus.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta que me hizo sobresaltar un poco, pensando en la posibilidad de que sea Horus, pero al final mis dudas se tranquilizaron cuando Abraxas habló en tono suave pero preocupado.

\- Thomas, abre la puerta. Sé que debes estar herido, pero no tienes que ponerte así, háblame. Sabes que justo ahora somos lo único que tenemos, los Dominant no entienden lo que es ser un Carrier. - Con un movimiento de muñeca abrí la puerta y dejé pasar a Abraxas, que sin perder el tiempo se acercó a mí y me abrazó sabiendo perfectamente que si lo hacía me tranquilizaria un poco, pues la magia Carrier tenía un efecto calmante.

\- Tranquilo, Thomas. Si no te sientes cómodo aquí podemos irnos y olvidar que esto pasó, casarnos con otros Dominant y morir antes de que nuestros verdaderos Dominant nazcan siquiera. - Consideré por un momento esa posibilidad pero negué cuando me di cuenta de que eso no sería justo para Abraxas y Cassius. Ellos no tenían ningún problema que yo sepa.

\- ¿Y Cassius? - Braxas dejó caer su cabeza y suspiró- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Nada, es... sólo una tontería. Draco me dijo que en este universo a algunos Carrier al llegar a los veintiuno sin Dominant, los secuestran y los usan como mulas de carga y... y él me dijo que hiciera algo... algo de carácter sexual para contentar a Cassius y que no me rechace y acabe así. - Miré a Abraxas sin poder creer lo que decía, ¿Qué clase de mundo era ese? Braxas estaba visiblemente nervioso y sonrojado, pero también algo asustado y ciertamente, no podía culparlo.

\- ¡Él te dijo eso! Lo voy a matar, Abraxas. No me importa que tan nieto tuyo sea, lo mataré.

No hagas nada que no quieras, Braxas, despues te arrepentirás. Créeme. -Braxas suspiró y asintió un poco más relajado, me abrazó y lloramos juntos por nacer como nada más que un objeto para quiénes creímos nos protegerían y amarían con su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Horus, Cassius y Andrómeda sospechaban las razones de la repentina huida de Thomas, pero Draco estaba perdido, antes de seguir a Thomas su abuelo le había dado una mirada de enojo y decepción y la duda crecía en él. ¿Debió decirle aquello?

Horus sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su Carrier, esto había pasado antes, cuando los niños aún no nacían. Thomas se alejaba y temblaba cada vez que lo veía y definitivamente no era satisfactorio ver los resultados de lo que le había hecho. Decidió que no podía dormir esa noche en la misma habitación que él y le pidió permiso a Andrómeda para quedarse en el mueble.

\- Hazlo. - Respondió ella sin mirarlo, me sentí un poco extraño otra vez, pero la verdad es que esta vez merecía su indiferencia. Cassius me dio una larga mirada y Draco le susurró.

\- A la final no es tan distinto al Harry Potter de nuestro mundo, Cassius. - Y, por una vez, nadie lo negó.

Esa noche fue solitaria y triste, no pude dormir y los recuerdos de dos pequeños mellizos de tres meses jugando inundaron mi mente, tenía que encontrarlos.

A la mañana siguiente Thomas seguía sin hablar conmigo o mirarme, pero eso no impidió que fuéramos a Gringotts para abrir el portal, él me odiaba pero nuestros hijos eran más importantes que eso.

\- Ya estamos aquí, ahora, ¿qué hacemos? -Preguntó Thomas a Ragnok, quien notó el desánimo de su interlocutor, pero no dijo nada y nos guió hasta el mismo cuenco de ayer, que volvió a brillar y vertió un líquido plateado en él, al verlo mejor nos dimos cuenta de que era sangre de unicornio y luego molió un colmillo de basilisco y un hueso de lechuza, los mezcló y salió humo color azul de la mezcla.

\- Ustedes deben poner un poco de su sangre en la mezcla para que funcione pues sólo reacciona a la sangre de quien esté en ese universo. - Explicó el Goblin, asentimos y cada uno cogió un cuchillo y se cortó ligeramente la palma de la mano dejando caer las gotas de sangre antes de curarnos con un Episkey. El cuenco brilló con una luz morada y de esa luz se abrió el portal, en el cual se veía una casa solitaria, aislada del resto y con un gran patio trasero.

\- ¿Esa es su casa? - El goblin asintió y pasamos a través del portal escuchando la advertencia del Goblin- ¡En cuatro días el portal volverá a abrirse así que estén preparados!

 _Pov Lukas._

Nosotros nunca pasamos desapercibidos en nuestro pueblo, desde que éramos pequeños fuimos conocidos como los mellizos demonios.

Aunque yo fuera mayor que Oskar, siempre tuve un pequeño problema de debilidad, tanto física como emocionalmente por lo que siempre fui objetivo de los matones del barrio.

Oskar es menor que yo, pero siempre fue el más fuerte de los dos, siendo mi salvavidas y la única persona con la que hablé en toda mi vida.

Nuestros cuidadores nos contaron al cumplir los cinco años que éramos mágicos y que ellos no eran nuestros verdaderos padres. Pasábamos horas y horas hablando sobre ellos, terminando la charla con una promesa. "Algún día, en el futuro, se encontrarán con ellos e irán a donde realmente pertenecen abandonando el pueblo que ningún bien les hizo.

Esperábamos con ansias la llegada de nuestros padres, los primeros cinco años fueron de creación de aventuras que contar a nuestros padres cuando los viéramos, pero al empezar el sexto año de espera perdimos la esperanza de a poco, hasta que un pequeño destello mágico la reavivo.

Un día, cuando faltaban apenas dos semanas para que cumplieramos once años, dos jóvenes extraños llegaron a casa y hablaron en privado con nuestros cuidadores, a quiénes sólo les escuché decir "Espero que estén contentos con los que hemos hecho hasta ahora"

Ellos guardaban cierto parecido con nosotros lo cual levantaba sospechas en mí aunque no decía nada, no porque no quisiera si no porque no podía estar seguro. Sus pensamientos eran inalcanzables para mí y eso me frustraba pues esta era la primera vez que de verdad deseaba escuchar los pensamientos de otras personas, pues sus pensamientos crueles hacia mi y mi hermano me abrumaban y herian.

\- Saith, hay algo extraño con ellos... pero por alguna razón se sienten familiares, ¿Quiénes serán? - Me sentía un poco incómodo con esta situación, nuestros padres sustitutos no nos decían nada y ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que ellos llegaron. Cuanto más compartíamos con ellos más sentía que estaban conectados de alguna manera con nosotros.

\- Está bien, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones y quienes son realmente. Lo único que sabemos de ellos es su nombre, el de ojos grises se llama Horus y el de ojos azules se llama Thomas, él es tan suave y amable que parece una chica. - Frunci el ceño y le di una palmada en el pecho a Saith un poco consternado.

\- No es momento para eso, concentrate. Pero es cierto, tienes razón. No podemos hacer nada sin saber que es lo que quieren, por ahora vamos a relajarnos un poco e ir al parque, ¿te parece bien, Saith?

\- No hay problema, estoy bien con eso.

 _Pov Horus._

\- Tenemos que decirles, no podemos seguir esperando. - Susurró Thomas un poco desesperado. Debía entenderlo pero aún así me ponía un tanto furioso que siguiera insistiendo

tanto, no era como si pudiera acostumbrarme tan rápido a la idea de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente como para tener que lidiar también con unos niños que ni siquiera saben quiénes somos y seguramente no confiaran en nosotros después de saberlo.

\- Ya lo sé, Thomas... Pero, ¿has pensado que no nos quieran luego de enterarse de quiénes somos? - Suspire al ver la mirada de Thomas, sabía que él aún no se perdonaba por dejar a sus hijos en el pasado de otra dimensión.

\- No, no sé. Pero... quiero que lo sepan incluso si nos rechazan.

\- No fue nuestra culpa, Thomas. - Dije suavizando el tono de mi voz y la intensidad de mi mirada. -Teníamos que ponerlos a salvo de Dumbledore, era la única opción así que no te culpes. Tienes razón, hay que decirles a los niños quiénes somos en realidad. - Thomas me miró por un momento con los ojos llorosos y sonrió emocionado pero manteniendo su distancia a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Gracias, Horus! - Me sonroje levemente y desvie la mirada, Thomas y yo aún no avanzabamos mucho en nuestra relación ya que los recuerdos de aquella noche aún rondaban nuestras mentes y no nos dejaban en paz, él no confía en mí y la verdad es que no lo culpo por eso.

\- Vamos, creo que están en su habitación... -me di cuenta de algo y cambié de idea. -Espera un momento, déjame hacer un _Invenient_ para estar seguro.- Thomas aceptó y yo realicé el hechizo, de mi varita salió un humo azul que formó las letras "Parque Staton".

\- Pensé que estaban aquí... debieron haberse ido hace poco. - Thomas suspiró y revolvió su cabello algo estresado.

\- Vamos a verlos... -Nos despedimos de los Golem y caminamos un par de cuadras, pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al parque oímos una discusión proveniente de una de las casas.

Una mujer le gritaba cosas horribles a un adolescente que parecía ser su hijo, desde afuera se escuchaban los sollozos del chico quien lloraba de miedo, rabia y confusión. Nos acercamos sin hacer ruido un poco indignados por la inactividad de los vecinos y entramos en silencio sólo para ver a una mujer de entre treinta y cuarenta años apuntando con un arma a un chico de quince años de edad, cabello pelirrojo oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos verde azulado pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que tenía cierto parecido a Ted Tonks, pero el resto de su apariencia era muy Lestrange para mi gusto y después de lo que había aprendido en estas semanas no sabía que pensar acerca de eso.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡No me digas que trajiste fenómenos como tú a mi casa! Es suficiente, ya no más. Exterminaré a todos los de su clase, malditos subnormales. -Thomas pensó rápido y sacó su varita para lanzarle un _Petrificus Totallus_. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y jadeó.

\- ¡Ustedes...! ¡Son como yo! Pueden hacer... eso... ¿Latín, verdad? Yo nunca digo palabras, sólo ordeno lo que quiero que pase y lo imagino en mi mente. En todo caso, gracias por salvarme.

\- Los únicos capaces de hacer magia que se encuentran en este mundo son traídos del nuestro, Horus. Este chico es parecido a Lestrange, ¿No te parece? - Me susurró Thomas- ¿Y si él fue la razón por la que nunca más sonrió? Los padres de Rabastan deben haberle dicho que el niño nació muerto.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros... -Miré al chico y hablé en voz alta con él. - Nosotros conocemos a tu verdadera madre, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros... - Me quedé sin aliento al sentir el fuerte abrazo de aquel chico, Thomas carraspeó y el muchacho me soltó sonrojado.

\- Lo siento, es que quería desde hace mucho tiempo conocer a personas como yo y saber que no estoy loco ni soy el hijo del diablo... yo... yo, no puedo... no puedo creerlo. -Tartamudeó y sollozó ligeramente, aún sin creérselo. Thomas lo atrajo hacia si mismo mostrando su instinto maternal Carrier, levanté una ceja pero no dije nada y salimos de la casa despetrificando a la mujer, que se echó en un rincón totalmente traumada.

Caminamos una cuadra hasta llegar al parque, donde destacaban dos pequeños de diez años, uno pelinegro con las puntas del pelo color rojo y el otro rubio miel, estaban abrazados y parecían compartir una pequeña conversación.

\- ¿Son ellos? ¿Son los niños que están buscando? - Lo miré un poco extrañado, ¿cómo en la tierra sabe eso? - Los escuché no hablan muy bajo que digamos.

\- No hemos dicho nada, sólo hemos... sólo hemos pensado en eso. ¿Eres un Legeremante natural? No lo vi venir, ¿has escuchado los pensamientos de otras personas? - Preguntó Thomas, el chico asintió y explicó.

\- A veces, no siempre. Sólo cuándo están muy preocupados logro oír lo que piensan.

\- Oh, esa es una forma rara de Legeremancia. Pero no es imposible. - Asenti y apoyé su declaración, nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un momento y aproveché para llamar a nuestros hijos.

\- ¡Oskar, Lukas! - Ellos voltearon a vernos asustados y Oskar levantó la voz para preguntar.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Luego murmuró algo al oído de Lukas y este asintió.

\- Les tenemos que decir algo. -Oskar miró al chico con desconfianza y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Él también tiene algo que decirnos? - Preguntó con sarcasmo, culpé a la parte Slytherin de él.

\- Está involucrado en esto, más o menos. - Lukas fruncio el ceño, Oskar se rió con ironía.

\- Sí, mi nombre es Laurent Davenport, ¿y el de ustedes? - El mayor no estaba seguro de querer decirle nada sobre ellos a un amigo de nosotros, se notaba, pero Oskar se adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- Soy Oskar Saith Faith y este es mi hermano Lukas Oswald Faith. Ahora, al punto, ¿qué quieren decirnos? - Sonreí y conjure un _Muffliato_ alrededor nuestro.

\- Bueno, esto no será fácil. Han pasado por tantas cosas en estos años y... no nos recuerdan, pero... - Me complique un montón, Thomas sonrió dulcemente a nuestros hijos y Lukas dejó escapar un sonido ahogado antes de preguntar sorprendido.

\- ¿Ustedes son nuestros padres? - Lukas sabía que sus cuidadores decían la verdad, pero nunca imaginó que sus padres fueran tan jóvenes, ni que hubieran estado unos días en su casa y él no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso y de seguro tampoco imaginó que ambos fueran hombres.

\- Sí, somos tus padres... y él es tu primo tercero, Laurent Lestrange... - Respondió Thomas con una leve sonrisa, logró hacer que Lukas hablará y eso sólo puede hacerlo Oskar. Oskar miraba a su hermano mayor sorprendido, y aún más cuando Lukas se apartó de él y abrazó con fuerza a Thomas.

\- Sabía que vendrían... ¡Saith son nuestros padres! Eso explica el parecido, ven conmigo. Mamá está aquí, mamá está aquí. - Oskar se encogió un poco pero se acercó igualmente y abrazó a Thomas, en cuanto lo hizo estalló en lágrimas junto a Lukas. Me acerqué a ellos y abracé a mis dos hijos apenas rozando a Thomas, quién no hizo movimiento alguno para soltarse de mí.

Thomas podía controlar los espasmos producidos por el miedo al tacto de Horus sólo cuando estaba con sus hijos. Y volver a verlos le produjo tal satisfacción que incluso el abrazo de Horus no lo desmotivo.

 _Pov Lukas._

Oskar se mostraba afectado por una vez en su vida, pero yo sabía mejor, él siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en este mundo, esperando pacientemente la llegada de nuestros padres. Él era una persona sensible en el fondo, pero lo ocultaba debido a los niños del barrio y sus burlas, era lo suficientemente malo que se burlaran de mí pero que se burlaran también de él, eso no nos vendría bien a ninguno de los dos.

Abrí nuestra conexión mental y le pregunté.

\- ¿Saith? ¿Qué haremos ahora que hemos encontrado a nuestros padres? 

\- _Irnos de aquí ahora mismo, hermano._

\- Papá, mamá, ¿podemos ir a casa ahora?- Pidió Saith un poco inseguro, le sonreí para darle valor.

\- Ya, no hay problema. Nos están esperando en casa de todas formas... - Respondió papá Horus. Entonces Laurent carraspeó sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, cuando empezamos a prestarle atención preguntó.

\- ¿Lestrange? ¿Ese es mi verdadero apellido? De todas formas tengo un apellido extraño, ¿no? Como adoptado y como mi verdadero yo. Pero... ¿es paterno o materno?

\- Materno... -Respondió mamá con una expresión oscura, Laurent lo notó y no volvió a preguntar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa donde pasamos toda nuestra infancia, mamá llamó a nuestros cuidadores y les explicó la situación, luego nos tendió una daga y pidió que nos hiciéramos un ligero corte y pusiéramos nuestra sangre en dos vasos diferentes. Nuestros padres recién descubiertos hicieron lo mismo y mamá le pidió a Laurent que vaya a comprar dos bolsas de Arcilla.

\- ¿Para qué estamos haciendo esto, mamá?- Saith preguntó un poco extrañado, aunque sabía que algo tenía que ver con las cosas raras que pasaban alrededor nuestro y mi capacidad para escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

\- Las personas que los cuidaron son lo que llamamos Golem en el mundo de la magia, ellos provienen de la mitología judía, los primeros Golem fueron creados por rabinos judíos mediante sangre, arcilla y magia, pero estos tenían sentimientos por lo que ocasionó una revolución que destruyó una ciudad entera. - Saith soltó un pequeño grito ahogado- Por lo que los magos británicos decidieron crear Golem que no tuvieran sentimientos para que eso no ocurra y poder usarlos para cualquier actividad sin temor al arrepentimiento. Sus cuidadores fueron creados específicamente para protegerlos, y su lealtad se dirige a mí, su creador.

\- ¿Planeas hacer Golem de nosotros? - Exclamé sorprendido e incrédulo, mamá asintió y respondió.

\- Es la única forma de que no estén alertas. Hay que fingir su muerte, al menos en este universo. - Entonces Laurent entró con las dos bolsas que mamá pidió y se sentó a su lado para dárselas. Papá gruñó levemente y Saith se rió de él y sus celos injustificados.

\- Gracias, Laurent. - Agradeció mamá con una sonrisa encantadora que embobo a papá y conmovió a Laurent.

\- De nada, Thomas. - Observamos como mamá empezó a moldear cuatro figuras humanas, dos pequeñas y la otras dos más grandes. Sacó un palo de su bolsillo y pronunció unas palabras en latín que le dieron forma verdaderamente humana a las figuras de arcilla.

\- ¡Magia! -Exclamó Saith con emoción, todas las dudas acerca de las cosas raras que pasan a nuestro alrededor se resolvieron por el simple movimiento de un palo.

\- Sí, Oskie. Ahora, Horus, haz los honores de 'matarnos' a todos. Niños, vengan aquí, no quiero que vean esto. -Papá sacó un palo un poco más pequeño y murmuró algo que sonó a bomba máxima. Mamá escondió nuestras caras en su pecho y tatareo una canción de cuna que reavivó algunos recuerdos de cuando éramos bebés. Papá y mamá peleaban y mamá siempre terminaba llorando, pero nunca dejaba de sonreír para nosotros y su voz no temblaba al momento de cantarnos la canción de cuna.

\- Listo, ahora parecerá un robo fallido. La gente creerá que los ladrones no sabían que la familia que vivía en esta casa estaba aún adentro y al entrar y darse cuenta de eso los mataron para que no hablarán.-Habló para el resto, luego se volvió para hablarnos a nosotros- Los soltare, pero no quiero que vean a los Golem. - Susurró mamá dándonos un beso en la coronilla para luego soltarnos.

\- Oye, Thomas, el portal está abriéndose. Tenemos que ir ahora o si no nos quedaremos aquí cuatro días más de lo esperado. - Dijo Papá, mamá asintió y nos miró suspirando.

\- Bueno, entonces supongo que Lukas, Oskar y Laurent deberán pasar primero. - Oskar y yo miramos a mamá un tanto preocupados, ¿y si nos volvía a dejar? - No desesperen, les seguiré apenas pasen los tres junto a papá.

Los tres pasamos a través del portal un poco nerviosos, oímos unas voces distorsionadas antes de sentir el impacto contra el suelo.

\- Aquí están... por fin llegaron, pero... ¿Quién es él? - Escuché una voz suave y femenina al lado mío. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una mujer de cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos grises como los de papá.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Alcancé a oír la pregunta de Laurent antes de desmayarme.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pov Andrómeda._

Habíamos estado esperando con ansias la llegada de los chicos, nos preocupaba la creciente tensión entre ambos y de qué manera podía esto afectar a sus hijos.

Abraxas estaba totalmente desesperado y nadie podía calmarlo, él sabía que Thomas debía estar sintiéndose muy solo a pesar de estar con Horus, ya que él no confiaba en Horus por el momento y el único apoyo que tenía desde que sucedió el viaje era Abraxas mismo. Cass había intentado tranquilizarlo, pero el chico lo había alejado inmediatamente con un ligero sonrojo, cuando algo así pasaba Draco no podía mirar a Cass a los ojos y eso me hizo sospechar que algo había pasado entre Abraxas y Draco.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a Gringotts a buscar a Horus, Thomas y sus hijos, no esperábamos encontrar a una quinta persona regresar junto a ellos. Me arrodille al lado de uno de los niños observando la mezcla de Thomas y Horus en una personita. Su cabello negro con puntas rojizas era ondulado, sus facciones eran claramente Black pero mucho más suaves que las de su padre.

\- Aquí están... por fin llegaron... pero, ¿quién es él? - Pregunté en voz alta señalando al chico de cabello pelirrojo oscuro. Noté que el niño a mi lado abrió los ojos, el niño tenía heterocromia, el ojo izquierdo era verde y el derecho azul. Me levanté notando que el niño se desmayó y caminé hasta donde se encontraba Thomas.

\- Él es... es una persona de este mundo. Fue dejado allá cuando era un bebé a una Muggle que no podía tener hijos y los deseaba, pero que en cuanto se dio cuenta de la 'anormalidad' de su hijo empezó a odiarlo. - Explicó Thomas em voz baja para evitar que el chico lo oyera.

\- ¡Lukas! - Gritó el otro niño que al parecer era Oskar corriendo hacia su hermano, el adolescente pelirrojo se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Draco y Abraxas se encontraban a unos pasos de él y algo inesperado sucedió cuando el chico posó su mirada en Draco.

 _Pov Laurent._

Al cruzar el portal caimos sobre una superficie dura y extraña.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Luego de preguntar me levanté y di un vistazo a mis alrededores, había una mujer junto a Thomas que tenía un cierto parecido con Horus ella era de aproximadamente 38 años cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos grises, luego desvíe la vista hasta ver a dos rubios cerca de mí y en cuanto pose mi mirada en el chico de cabello corto y ojos gris mercurio algo pasó en mi interior y tuve que encogerme y abrazar mi vientre, que había empezado a dolor horriblemente en cuanto lo vi.

No tengo idea de porque está pasando todo esto. Los ojos de los adultos en la habitación me miraron sorprendidos como si estuviera pasando algo sorprendente.

\- ¿Es posible, tía? ¿Es posible que este chico sea mi Carrier? - Carrier... ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Draco, si él es tu Carrier... - alcancé a oír el susurro de Thomas - Tratalo bien, ha sufrido mucho como para que tenga que sufrir más por ti.

\- Thomas... tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño y si lo hiciera mi abuelo me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces. - respondió acercándose a mí, retrocedí un poco pero apenas me tocó sentí el impulso inevitable de acercarme a él, cosa que calmó completamente mi dolor.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mí? No quiero seguir siendo reprimido, si no hubiera sido por las veces que logré escapar de su constante vigilancia no sé que hubiera sido de mí. - la mujer suspiró y respondió.

\- Te hubieras vuelto un _Obscurus_ y lo más probable es que hayas terminado muerto antes de cumplir los diez años según las investigaciones del único Carrier en llegar a ser director de Hogwarts, Newt Scamander. - Dijo Andrómeda, escuché un suspiro ahogado provenir de Thomas. Lo miré un poco más tranquilo viendo sus intenciones.

\- Newton Scamander era el director de Hogwarts en mis tiempos, habrá tenido unos cuarenta y cinco años en ese tiempo, su esposo venía a verlo de vez en cuando... su nombre era... Terrence Lestrange, con el que tenía un hijo que estaba en mi año compartíamos habitación con él y era un buen amigo, a pesar de ser Dominant pues al ser Sangre Pura le habían enseñado a controlar sus impulsos, Corey Lestrange era su nombre. - ¿Lestrange? ¿Cómo mi verdadero apellido? Qué ingenioso, Thomas. - Él tenía un hermano menor, Porpentine Lestrange quién fue nombrado en honor a la mejor amiga del señor Scamander que murió protegiendolo de un ataque de Grindelwald cuando él tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

\- No sabía eso, mis padres en este universo tuvieron de director a Armando Dippet luego de él le siguió Dumbledore... no tenía idea de que se casó con un Lestrange y menos que su nieto sea Rodolphus Lestrange.

Nadie más se había dado cuenta excepto yo, Thomas desvió el tema a propósito, para tranquilizarme y... la verdad es que lo logró, sobre todo porque el tema era mi familia recién descubierta cosa que despertó mi curiosidad y alejó la angustia.

\- Ya estoy bien, Thomas. ¿En este lugar estamos a salvo o no? Si es así no me preocuparé... quiero conocer a mamá y eso es todo. - Las personas que estaban en la habitación me miraron con una pregunta a punta de lengua, entonces la mujer se arrodilló y sollozó levemente.

\- No puede ser... ¿es... es él? El hijo de Rabastan...

\- Sí, es el bisnieto de Newt Scamander. - Reí un poco al escuchar el comentario de Thomas, la mujer hizo que Draco me soltara y me abrazó susurrando.

\- Rab va a estar contento, volverá a sonreír y estoy segura de que te va a amar... no puedo creer que sus padres le hiceran esto... ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

\- No fueron los dos, fue Tanja Sayre la esposa de Corey. Corey no sabía nada de esto, él no sería capaz...

\- Es una serpiente... - Dijo Horus antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo.

\- Te recuerdo, por si lo olvidaste, que tu madre y tu abuela también fueron serpientes... Dominant. - Siseó Thomas, Lukas y Oskar se escondieron detrás de él y Horus cerró los ojos suspirando.

\- No peleen, tenemos que decirle esto a Rabastan... ahora. - Declaró Andrómeda sin dar lugar a protestas, nadie quiso contradecirla y Horus tuvo que guardarse el arrepentimiento.

No me había dado cuenta de que en la habitación se encontraban unas extrañas criaturas que parecían duendes o algo por el estilo. Uno de ellos nos guió hasta la salida ante la extrañada mirada de los magos que se encontraban en el edificio.

 _Pov Horus_

Salimos de Gringotts ante los ojos curiosos de las personas que se encontraban haciendo negocios en ese instante, pues no era normal ver tal grupo de magos.

Cassius y Andrómeda Black, Draco Malfoy, tres magos desconocidos y dos niños con edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts desconocidos pero definitivamente no eran hijos de Muggles.

Andrómeda era la única que sabía como llegar a la Mansión Lestrange, pues ni Thomas ni Abraxas sabían si la mansión Lestrange de su mundo era la misma de éste. Parecía como si estuviéramos caminando en círculos hasta que llegamos a una tienda del Callejón Knockturn, en la cual sólo había una gran chimenea y una persona en el mostrador.

\- Madam Black, no la he visto en dos años, ¿Qué se le ofrece? - El hombre de cuarenta años preguntó con algo de brusquedad.

\- No vengas con esas, Horty. Te daré 1000 galeones si mantienes la boca cerrada y abres el flú- Respondió ella sin amedrentarse.

\- ¿Lo conoces, mamá? - Susurró Cassius un tanto preocupado, Abraxas miró al tal Horty y le susurró algo a Thomas que asintió.

\- Sí, aquí vienen aquellas personas aue desean mantener en secreto sus visitas. Es bien sabido por todos que la red Flú se puede rastrear fácilmente tanto por hechizos comunes como por el Ministerio de Magia así que hay quienes son lo bastante inteligentes como para no usar el Flú en ocasiones de peligro a su integridad o reputación. - Explicó el dueño del local. Thomas asintió y Abraxas resopló murmurando algo. Al parecer solían usar este medio bastante según veo.

\- Abrelo ya, Horty. - Gruñó Andrómeda impaciente, Laurent y los niños se encogieron un poco ante su tono de voz. Horty se acercó a la chimenea y movió su muñeca lanzando un hechizo sin varita, el Flú se encendió y una voz gruesa preguntó sin ningún tipo de modales.

\- ¿Dónde? - Andrómeda no se preocupó por eso y respondió.

\- Mansión Lestrange.

\- ¿Contraseña? - Ella se acercó al cuenco y susurró la contraseña tan bajo que ninguno de nosotros alcanzó a oírla.

\- Sangre del solicitante. - Andrómeda se pinchó el dedo con una aguja esterilizada que Horty le pasó y dejó caer su sangre en él. - Sujeto aceptado, ¿tiene compañía?

\- Sí, todos tienen sangre Black en ellos y hay dos Lestrange.

\- Pasen. - Fuimos uno por uno y les mostramos como hacerlo a Laurent y los niños. Cuando todos habíamos pasado nos enfrentamos a dos varitas preparadas para lanzar las peores maldiciones, la primera de Rodolphus Lestrange y la segunda de...

\- ¡Corey! ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros? -Preguntó Abraxas un poco inseguro, Cassius apretó los dientes y Draco se rió en voz baja. Corey los miró a ambos con atención y negó, Rodolphus entrecerró los ojos notando la sangre Lestrange en Abraxas y Laurent.

\- Padre, el rubio es claramente un Malfoy pero se nota que también tiene sangre Lestrange y el chico que está al lado de Draco Malfoy es definitivamente un Lestrange, el problema es que ni usted ni yo hemos tenido hijos, así que la única opción es... - Rodolphus dejó caer su varita de la impresión pero su padre la mantuvo estando alerta aún después de saber que su nieto estaba vivo.

\- Pero... es imposible, vimos el cuerpo del niño con nuestros propios ojos. - Thomas suspiró con alivio y Abraxas se relajó. Andrómeda prefirió guardarse sus palabras para Tanja.

\- Pues no fue así, tío. Lo más probable es que su esposa los haya engañado a los tres y el bebé que ustedes vieron en realidad fuera un bebé muggle que nació muerto. - Explicó Andrómeda mientras Rodolphus sonrió un poco más repuesto y abrió los brazos invitando a Laurent a abrazarlo, lo cual dudó un momento en hacer pero no resistió la idea de tener una familia de verdad y lo abrazó, entonces Corey se unió al abrazo.

Al parecer habíamos hecho el ruido suficiente como para alertar a Rabastan, pues se encontraba a la mitad de la escalera con la varita alzada. Rabastan Lestrange era totalmente opuesto a como lo recordaba, su cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto y ondulado un tono más claro que el de su hijo, sus ojos azul verdoso se mostraban tristes e inocentes, su figura era delgada y estilizada pero su aura gritaba abandono.

Pov Rabastan

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Padre, Rod? ¿Q-Quién es él? - Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, sus sentidos le decían que abrazara al chico y su mente se angustiaba pensando en qué hacer y porqué su instinto Carrier le rogaba estar cerca del chico.

\- Es hermoso... es tan hermoso. - Padre y Rod dejaron ir al chico y pude verlo, cuando lo hice un gran dolor inundó mi corazón y no resistí el impulso de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, nos abrazamos llorando mientras mi corazón decía "Por fin te he encontrado, hijo".

\- ¡Mamá! Oh, por dios... no creí que te vería... pensé que no me querías, que me habías dejado.

\- Te amé desde que supe que te tendría, nunca te hubiera abandonado, Laurent. Soy feliz de verte aquí, con vida. Nunca fue lo mismo, ¿Sabes? No pude perdonarme a mí mismo por perderte.

\- Esa mujer me dijo toda clase de cosas acerca del supuesto odio que mis padres sentían por mí, me alegra saber que no me odias. - nos mantuvimos así por un rato hasta que a Laurent se le ocurrió preguntar.

\- ¿Quién es mi padre?- Me tensé al oír eso, Papá y Rod gruñeron, Andrómeda se veía afligida. Draco no entendía porque tanta conmoción pero Cassius, y los otros dos chicos sabían perfectamente que lo que sea que pase ahora no será bueno. Los mellizos sólo observaban todo abrazando a uno de los chicos.

\- Tu padre es Edward Tonks, el ex-prometido de Andrómeda. - Susurré en voz baja. Laurent abrió los ojos. sorprendido y miró a Andrómeda, que bajó la mirada con tristeza, su hijo la abrazó y escondió de la mirada de Laurent.

\- Ellos se enamoraron en séptimo año- explicó Rodolphus- ella era una Sangre Pura de Slytherin y él un Hufflepuff nacido muggle, ellos planeaban huir debido a que los padres de Andrómeda la comprometieron con Augustus Rookwood, pero yo me enteré antes de que ocurriera y se lo dije a sus padres provocando que la huida fallara, unas semanas después según me aclaró Tonks en su carta la familia de Andrómeda se enteró de su secreto: ella estaba embarazada, no tuvieron piedad y la obligaron a tomar una poción de aborto. - Laurent tragó saliva y Cassius miró mal a mi hermano y Andy se estremeció aferrandose a su hijo. - Edward Tonks supo lo sucedido debido a las insinuaciones de Rookwood y quiso venganza, él quería vengarse de mí y sabía que lo único que verdaderamente me afectaría sería el dolor de Rabastan. Él sabía que Rabastan estaba en Hogwarts por lo que habló con Dumbledore para entrar a Hogwarts, consiguió su autorización y la contraseña del baño de prefectos, lugar en donde se encontraba en ese momento mi hermano y lo tomó por sorpresa, unos meses después Madam Pomfrey le diagnosticó a Rabastan dos meses y tres semanas de embarazo, nuestros padres estaban furiosos hasta que Rabastan les contó lo que pasó con Tonks, entonces empezó la cacería. Cuando Rab estaba en el sexto mes lo encontraron y lo encarcelaron temporalmente hasta que Dumbledore se metió en los asuntos legales y lo liberó. - Cassius estaba furioso y Papá gruñó al recordar eso. Entonces Rodolphus siguió. - El bebé nació dos meses después de eso, quedamos destrozados al recibir la noticia de que el bebé nació muerto. Rabastan no volvió a salir de la mansión y nuestros padres y yo vivíamos un tiempo aquí y otro tiempo en Francia.

Para cuando Rodolphus terminó su explicación, Laurent y yo ya nos habíamos calmado y nos acercamos a Cassius y Andrómeda, quien se encontraba afectada ante los recuerdos.

\- Me hubiera gustado que nada de esto hubiera pasado, chicos. Lo siento mucho por arruinar su vida. - Susurró Andrómeda.

\- No te preocupes, Andy. No fue tu culpa, no lamento tener a Laurent a pesar de su padre. Laurent fue mi motivo para continuar después de lo que Edward me hizo eso, si no hubiera quedado embarazado tal vez no estaría aquí ahora hablando contigo. No todo salió mal, prima. - Andy me miró y sonrió tristemente limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Tienes razón, los dos tenemos a nuestros hijos debido a eso. No todo salió tan mal, pero aún tengo miedo de que Tonks o Rookwood se enteren de ellos y quieran llevárselos. - La abracé y susurré en su oído.

\- Yo también tengo mucho miedo, pero ellos no van a poder hacerlo. Te lo aseguro. Ya no lloremos más, Andy, hablemos y pongámonos mejor porque llorar no soluciona nada. - Ella asintió y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Ahora, vamos a conocernos y celebrar esta reunión. - Reí abrazando a mi prima y a mi hijo, Rodolphus sonrió ligeramente y papá estuvo de acuerdo. Los demás se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo. - Empecemos con las presentaciones.

\- Bueno, entonces podemos partir por los rostros ya conocidos, ¿no? - Preguntó Cassius, asenti sin tener problema con ello. - Mi nombre es Cassius Black y soy el hijo de Andrómeda Black y Augustus Rookwood.

\- Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black. - Le siguió Draco, Andrómeda río un poco y se presentó.

\- Andrómeda Black, hija de Cygnus Black y Druella Rosier. - Luego vino el chico rubio al lado de Cassius.

\- Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy y soy hijo de Brùtus Malfoy y Leta Lestrange. - Papá miró al chico sin poder creérselo y mi hermano y yo estábamos igual. El pelinegro al lado de él se rió de nuestras caras y siguió.

\- Thomas Faith, hijo de Selen Faith y Augusta Prince. - ¿Cómo la familia que no existía hasta hace una semana?

\- Horus Potter, hijo de James Potter y Regulus Black. - se presentó el de apariencia casi completamente Black.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, pero no sabía que el hijo de Regulus y James estuviera vivo aún. Reg era un buen amigo, espero que se haya ido en paz. - Susurré, Thomas me miró con resignación y Horus no parecía querer volver a hablar por un rato mas, eso me preocupó, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

\- Soy Corey Lestrange, hijo de Terrence Lestrange y Newton Scamander. - se presentó papá intentando arreglar la situación.

\- Me llamo Rodolphus Lestrange, soy hijo de Corey Lestrange y Tanja Sayre. - Decidí ser el siguiente.

\- Rabastan Lestrange, hijo de Corey Lestrange y Tanja Sayre.

\- Mi nombre es Lukas Potter, hijo de Horus Potter y Thomas Faith. - Se presentó uno de los mellizos, el otro mellizo le siguió casi enseguida.

-y el mío es Oskar Potter, hijo de Horus Potter y Thomas Faith. - Mi hijo sonrió al mellizo que se presentó y le siguió.

\- Laurent Lestrange, hijo de Rabastan Lestrange y Edward Tonks. - Entonces empezó la reunion. Empezamos a contar cosas que nos habían pasado y las recientes habilidades adquiridas por parte de los niños.

\- Y una vez el Corey de nuestro universo nos defendió de un Gryffindor que quería propasarse con Abraxas- en esta parte Cassius apretó los dientes - cosa innecesaria ya que Braxas pudo romperle la mano en cualquier momento, pero que le agradecimos de igual forma.

\- Yo no recuerdo nada de eso... - Murmuró papá avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. En este universo mi familia nunca existió y el hermano mayor de Braxas nació y como Dominant. - Explicó Thomas. Oskar parecía a punto del desmayo y Lukas se divertía a costa de él.

Horus se acercó a Thomas y le tocó el brazo, pero fue rechazado inmediatamente. Draco no apartaba la vista de Laurent y se nota que eso le incómodó.

\- Lau, ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho, hijo?

\- Encontré a mi Dominant, mamá. Soy el Carrier de Draco Malfoy. - Eso... eso es sorprendente, mi hijo es el Carrier del hijo de Cissa.

\- No tengo problemas con eso, pero... Draco, si le pasa algo... digamos que sé como encontrarte. - Draco tragó saliva y asintió, Laurent río y Andy sólo negó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, hay algo más... no sé si ustedes también pueden hacerlo. - Dijo Laurent levantándose del suelo y cerrando los ojos se preparó, suspiró y su cabello empezó a crecer cambió su color y textura, cabello negro largo y liso recorría su espalda, su cuerpo tomó la forma de una joven adolescente y su cara se hizo más fina, sus ojos tomaron una coloración morada y su nariz se hizo finísima.

\- Vaya, no esperaba eso. - Escuché decir a papá.

\- No, nosotros no podemos hacer eso. Esa habilidad se llama Metamorfomagia, es una habilidad de la línea de sangre Black pero ha estado perdida por muchos años. - Lau volvió a ser él mismo y preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué la tengo yo si es propia de los Black?

\- Por que la madre de Tanja es una Black. - Respondió papá.


End file.
